


Должна

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: "Ты должна справляться с этим сама."
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva & Alina Zagitova
Kudos: 8





	Должна

// ты должна справляться с этим сама.

Ниже колена прямо вдоль холодной мышцы колет тонкой иголочкой боль – не размялась, зашла на лутц, и вылезло, выскреблось болезненное и холодное; лутц только двойной. Саша сигает четверной, потом лепит к нему тройной тулуп, и выезжает на скорости – Этери Георгиевна смотрит внимательно.

А на Алину не смотрит.

Не заслужила.

И чтобы так трепетно следили, как в межсезонье – этого тоже не заслужила.

Алёна заплетается за бортиком на перерыве; Саша уходит со льда с детской улыбкой на лице, Алина крутит ритт, ритт, и завершает падением.

// ты должна справляться с этим.

Когда за выходные она поправляется на триста граммов, Дудаков настаивает на зальной тренировке, Даниил Маркович разочарованно оглядывается из-за плеча: над хореографией к «Призраку оперы» требуется работа и работа, а Загитову не пускают на лёд. Она выравнивает дыхание, поправляет потёкший от слёз макияж салфеткой, смотрит на себя в зеркало и выходит бегать, бегать и бегать.

У Ани Щербаковой ноги тоненькие, сквозь них видеть можно – у Жени тоже были когда-то такие. И у Алины.

А сейчас у Алины как гиря навешена – и всего-то триста.

Когда Женя поправлялась, её тоже посылали в зал? Она не поправлялась. Просто брала и делала всё, что ей говорили. Просто крутила три-три-три, просто улыбалась, когда всё получалось. Всё просто; а у Загитовой просто не получается, всё сложно, всё тяжело.

В раздевалке сдирает тейп с лодыжки, в душевой скулит – нога всё ещё змеино-ядовитой болью напоминает о себе, но в груди ломает, тянет ещё больше – олимпийская медаль тяжёлая, золотая, и сердце, кажется, тоже станет холодным и золотым.

// - ты должна справляться,

\- Даниил Маркович по-отечески кладёт ей руку на плечо, потом присаживается перед ней, заглядывает прямо в глаза. – Ты же летала, Алина, что происходит?

Он видит торчащий из-под формы синий тейп, но молчит – наверное, чувствует свою вину и хочет переложить её часть на Алинку. Она вздыхает коротко, неполно, как будто бы сейчас расплачется, как будто ком в горле, но только краснеет щеками. Слёзы остаются в глазах, она смаргивает их решительно и смотрит на Глейхенгауза.

\- Я всё откатаю.

\- Молодчина, - тот улыбается, хлопает её по спине, гладит по голове. – Давай, чтобы без страха и упрёка.

// ты должна.

После седьмого места Медведевой в Канаде она не может понять свои чувства – ну, завалила Женя каскад. Ну и что делать-то теперь? Но скребётся, ест внутри знакомый страх.

Так падает уверенность в себе.

Упала Женька – старшая, разумная, способная, после травмы, могучая и непоколебимая. Упадёт и Алина – открытие года, свежий ветер, новый продукт. Где тонко, там и рвётся, думает Загитова, и в который раз делает лутц.

\- Ребро, - бросает Этери Георгиевна. – Переходи на вращения, смотреть больно.

Медведева на третьем месте, и лицо её горит уверенностью, желанием биться до конца – Алине этого недостаёт, как она сама о себе думает. Она просто делает то, что должна делать. Просто делает. Но выходит чересчур сложно – это не четверные, не сборы перед Олимпиадой, не возвращение к Этери Георгиевне несколько долгих лет назад. Это даже не травма – нога-то не болит почти, особенно когда тейп придерживает мышцу, а приземление получается достаточно мягким и ось не сбивается.

Это внутри.

// ты

Платье Кристины давит не физически – Рябенко шьёт всё идеально, сидит, как влитое – но мерить его неприятно. Сегодня без обеда, снова плюс двести. Завтра без завтрака, потому что вылет, потому что Этери Георгиевна будет недовольна, если на прокат выйдешь не в форме, потому что сама себя забьёшь, если выполнишь что-то неверно.

«Сквозь землю хотела провалиться после каскада», - Женя смеётся, смотрит в камеру. У Жени всё получается. У Жени Брайан, друзья, двукратный олимпийский чемпион, здоровье крепкое и уверенность в себе на высоте. У Жени всё хорошо.

Нужды в однократной не наблюдается.

И катает она так, будто бы освободилась от обязательств, будто бы не рыдала после игр, будто бы не помнит, что и кого оставила в Москве – Алина так не может.

После контрольных прокатов в голове лишь одно слово набатом, убийственно.

// должна.


End file.
